Użytkownik:Sandrian
Jeśli potrzebujecie jakiekolwiek pomocy lub macie jakieś pytania dotyczące gry chętnie je odpowiem. Służę z pomocą :-) O mnie Jestem kobietą choć często przesz moją nazwę mylą mnie z mężczyzną ale mi to nie przeszkadza. Jethumbstem maniaczką Gry Fnaf w którą gram gdy mam wolny czas. Nie będę mówiła wam jak się nazywam i inne takie. Ponieważ nie życzę sobie aby ktoś wiedział o moich danach ponieważ to internet a mu za bardzo nie ufam i ludziom co siedzą na nim. Często spędzam czas na zbieranie informacji o tej wspaniałej grze. Sprawdzam mity, plotki, tłumaczę własnoręcznie rozmowy PG, sprawdzam teorie i je czasem tworzę. Moim podejrzanym o Bite 87 jest Foxy i Golden Freddy. Może być też moja ukochana Mangle ale mało w to wierzę. thumb|left Jestem też fanką strasznych gier, Creepypast, Horrorów i Kocham Obalać Legendy o strasznych postaciach. (Np. o Krwawej Marry która została obalona przeze mnie dawno temu) Lubię też VOCALOID i inne takie rzeczy. Lubię słuchać wszystko co wpadnie mi do ucha ale nie lubię Disco Polo ani "nowoczesnych" piosenek (Oprócz Vocaloid ale nie jestem taką Psychofanką by ciągle o nich gadać itd.) Nie lubię się za bardzo uczyć, nienawidzę też moich rówieśników z szkoły ponieważ według mnie "nabijanie się" z innych, przeklinanie i gadaniu o łóżkowych sprawach nie jest śmieszne a oni myślą że tak. Nie lubię Dżemów i placków Ale nie mam nic do Yuri i Yaoi ale nie lubię ich fanów którzy mnie ciągle wkurzają. Jeśli mnie zapytasz o imię i ile mam lat to ci nie odpowiem. '' '''Postacie Fnaf - Te które najbardziej kocham '''''Mangle Mangle jest moją ulubienicą gdyż według mnie jest bardzo słodka choć jest najbardziej zniszczonym animatronikiem w grze. Według mnie płeć tego przepięknego animatrona jest babska. The Puppet Bardzo go lubię, gdyż jest jednym z najbardziej tajemniczych postaci w Grze. A w ogóle zawsze kochałam ( i kocham) Kukiełki i marionetki ^^ Nic o nim nie wiemy, nawet nie wiadomo czemu jest w pudełku Foxy Z tego względu że jest piratem a zawsze w młodości chciałam być Kapitanem załogi pirackiej. A w ogóle on jest nawet słodki na swój sposób. Ale podczas gry mnie zawsze wkurzał gdyż często mnie zabijał nawet gdy mrugam na niego latarką. I się cieszę jednak że stanie się Lampą w grze. Ulubione Paringi z FNaF Foxy x Mangle Ohh... Moim zdaniem idealnie do siebie pasują! Choć możliwe że Mangle to facet i tak nie zmienię zdania *///w\\\* Po prostu idealna para lisków *//w\\* Tacy sweet ^^ Nie mogę się powstrzymać, po prostu uwielbiam ten paring ♥ The Pupett x Mangle Choć to mniej lubiany paring według graczy i tak kocham to ^^ Choć jestem fanką też Foxy x Mangle tot eż kocham tą parę. Nie wiem czemu, ale bardzo ich uwielbiam *////w\\\\* Foxy x Bonnie Nie zabraknie tu Yaoi xd Jest popularnym paringiem i też mym jednym z ulubionych. Według mnie bardzo do siebie pasują, nie wiem czemu ale tak. Po prostu.. Egh.. Po prostu ich lubię (Oczywiście wersje Foxy Seme i Bonnie Uke bo druga wersja według mnie jest okropna ;__;) Czuję siłę która mnie przyciąga do tej parki *////w\\\* Toy Bonnie x Bonnie Tak jakby "uczeń i nauczyciel" "syn i ojciec" "Brat i brat" tą parkę też uwielbiam z tego względu że młody BonBon wygląda jak dziewczynka i wrażliwy a Bonnie taki... Męski xd (I w głowie widzę BonBon`a krzyczącego do Bonnie`go "SENPAI!" Tag za dużo anime ostatnio oglądałam ;_;) Freddy x Chica Lubie ich z względu dla Paringę Mangle x Foxy. i tak są słodcy, wyglądają jak przyjaciele (Tag, za dużo komiksów z FNaF ;-;) W ogóle wyglądają razem w grze "brzydko" i to ich łączy ♥ (Fuck Logic) Golden Freddy x Balloon Girl Teraz drodzy przyjaciele wyrzucamy logikę za okno ^^ Moim zdaniem obaj jako halucynacje są słodcy *////w\\\\* Często ich wyobrażam rozmawiających przy zachodzie słońca *////w\\\\* Moja wyobraźnia jest dziwna ;_; Jakby: "Poważny nauczyciel bez poczucia humoru" i "Młoda i słodka uczennica kochającego nauczyciela po kryjomu" = Kochający s